


Star Light

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not2bscene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not2bscene/gifts).



Napoleon Solo stretched out his legs on the lounge chair cushion and let his eyes drift closed, contented to stay locked here in time for at least a little while longer.  The sun had slipped behind the mountains and the forest was an inky outline against the soft pinks, golds and purples of dusk.  The wind moved lazily through the trees, making a soft whisper of breeze against his cheek.  The temperature was perfect, the setting was perfect, and the company was perfect… if it would put in an appearance.

The sound of the cabin door opening made him open his eyes and look towards it.  Illya was carrying two mugs of coffee towards him and Napoleon sat up and accepted one as it was held out to him.

“Thanks.”  He sipped, not surprised to find the coffee laced with some brandy.  Illya started to sit, but Napoleon grabbed Illya’s free hand and tugged him down.  There was some momentary jockeying for position, but within seconds Illya was settled between Napoleon’s splayed legs and resting against Napoleon’s torso.  Napoleon smiled.  Now all was right in his world.

When Illya had suggested this getaway, Napoleon couldn’t believe his ears.  Illya never talked about vacations or longed for time off.  For him, work seemed to serve as both employment and entertainment.  Napoleon instantly agreed, fearing there might not be a second chance.

The moment they arrived, Napoleon was struck by the beauty of the place and the sense of serenity, but more than that, he was struck by the isolation and solitude.  Here they were truly alone.

It was enough of an aphrodisiac to make Napoleon almost frantic for release.  They managed two steps into the cabin before they were on each other, kissing, biting, and struggling out of their clothes.  They never made it to the bedroom – that time.

The rest of that afternoon and evening was spent in bed, making love, sleeping or just in quiet celebration of being together.

 “This is nice,” Napoleon said as Illya sipped his coffee and stared off into the night.  Even though he spoke softly, his voice sounded very loud.

“I knew you would like this place.  Johnson told me about it and he wasn’t exaggerating.  And the fishing was great.  I could handle a couple more months of this.”  Illya sat up to place his cup on the porch and then returned to Napoleon.

“You’d be a basket case within a week.  I know you too well.” Napoleon could feel the heat of Illya’s body, even through the sweater he wore and Illya’s thin shirt.  “The cabin is nice, but I meant this is nice.”  He wrapped his free arm about Illya’s waist

Illya pulled away slightly and half turned, looking over his shoulder.  “What?  The night?  The coffee?”

“Being able to hold you and not worry about it. Not having to have an excuse or be concerned about prying eyes.”

“This isn’t nice.”  It was said with a sense of finality and Napoleon’s brow furrowed at the announcement.

“It isn’t?” 

“It’s spectacular.”  Illya leaned back, an impish smile on his lips, obviously contented in Napoleon’s embrace.

“That it is, Partner.”  He forgave Illya his small joke.  He set his coffee cup down on the nearby table and hugged Illya against him.  
  
“Look, the first star is out.”  Illya pointed to the sky to the small dot of light.

“You should make a wish.”

Illya shifted again and kissed Napoleon.  “I already have all that I want or could hope for.  Every soul deserves a soul mate and I have that.  There is nothing else I desire, for my world and my heart are full.”

After that, they were far too busy celebrating their love for anything else as banal as conversation or coffee.  And the stars were just fine with that.

 

 


End file.
